Seasons
by Cece and Tems
Summary: Autumn: Kakashi scarred him for life. Winter: he killed his brother, Itachi. Spring: he decided to put the pieces of Sakura's heart back together. Summer: he married her. SasuSaku. Un-edited summary inside.


**Warning: **REFERS TO THE MANGA.YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

**Summary:** Autumn: Kakashi scarred him for life with his perverted-ness. Winter: he killed his brother, Itachi. Spring: he decided to put the pieces of Sakura's heart back together (and Kakashi became hokage.). Summer: he married her. Reflective piece (sort of) of a season for each different point of Sasuke's life. SasuSaku.

**Genres:** General, romance, friendship, (bits of) humour, angst (if you squint at 'winter'), (minuscule –really miniscule –bits of) suspense and drama.

**Disclaimer:** Meh, the only thing I possess is my birthday –and other generic things like health-...it's on the 26th of this month.

**A/N: **Inspiration came from my **hate** of summer, _love_ of spring, my liking of autumn and winter and the reasons behind my views of the seasons. Hope Sasuke's in character. Definitions may not be completely accurate or could be arguable but they fit in with this piece of writing so bear with it.

* * *

Seasons

* * *

_Autumn: season after summer and before winter. Time of late maturity._

(Sasuke: 12 years old.)

I don't mind autumn. It's not as cold as winter but there is still a chill, though it doesn't prevent me from wearing shorts, like I usually do. I'm immune to the cold. Autumn, to me, seems like time has slowed down slightly to help us absorb recent events and think things through.

One event I will not like to think back to is the day Kakashi-sensei explained what I will need to do to re-populate my clan.

He woke me up one chilly autumn morning –at 4 a.m.! –and whilst he perched on my bedroom window, he told me, "Sasuke, because as of four years ago you became father-less you have not been given a 'talk' that will help you, tremendously in the future. As I am one of the few elder males – or the _only_ older male –you interact with I have decided to make it my duty to have said 'talk' with you."

Hearing that my father would have had this so-called 'talk' with me I thought it was some kind of Uchiha related secret, since my father seemed to talk to me only about the clan and nothing else.

...

The 'talk' wasn't about an Uchiha secret.

I foolishly met Kakashi-sensei at his house three hours later.

He chained me to a chair and brought out charts, his '_books_', videos and posters.

Luckily, I broke free after he explained the process of 'making a baby' through the charts and posters and didn't have to read his 'books' or watch the video (AKA: PORN!).

From that day on –which was last week Tuesday –I've become even more emotionally scared and I've been glaring at Kakashi-sensei every time I see him.

He smiles every time I glare.

* * *

_Winter: year's coldest season. Closing period or period of inactivity._

(Sasuke: 16 years old.)

(..._drip..._)

I always hated winter. It may seem odd for a person such as myself with a cold demeanour but I hate that it takes everything away from the earth, sucking the life right out of it just like what Itachi did to me and the clan.

(.._drip.._)

Feeling a drop of water hit my face I look up from the underground base to the gap where a ceiling once was (one of my attacks caused that gap in the ceiling and has loosening of the rest of the earth above.). I conclude that the sun, which has been hidden by clouds up until now, is melting the snow of winter which is weakening the rest of the ceiling and seeping through.

(_drip._)

I feel like collapsing due to the lack of or little reserve of chakra I have left. My blood stained hands sweep through my hair as I take in what has just happened. I take stumbling steps, ignoring the soaring pain in my legs, the ache of my wounds, the sting of wound that I had managed to close before re-open and the throbbing in my head due to blood-loss. There is no time to worry about all of that now.

(_drip._)

I can only think about what has just happened.

(_drip, drip._)

I can only focus on what has just happened.

(_drip, drip, drip._)

The strong smell of blood makes my stomach turn as I stand over the dead bodies of not only Uchiha Itachi but Uchiha Mandara as well, I realise that that's the end of it. The point I built up to all my life has come and passed away, just like how snow of winter will melt away as we approach spring.

(_drip, drip, drip, drip._)

More water hits my face and it becomes apparent that the place will collapse if I don't leave soon. Grabbing my now blood stained, black shawl, I wrap it around my shoulders, exit the base and trudge through the brown slush on the forest floor, making my way to Amegakure where I know (and can see from the outskirts' of Amegakure) the dobe is making a scene and (most likely) going toe to toe with the '_leader_' of the Akatsuki, Pein.

Hopefully I won't get dragged into the fight since my current state wouldn't be ideal to fight in.

Who knows, the fight might be over when I get there.

* * *

_Spring: Time of renewal._

(Sasuke: 20 years old.)

My probation was '_unexpectedly_' (that's sarcasm.) pushed forward by a number of reasons.

A war against the Akatsuki (mainly Pein) was dragged on for quite some time despite only a few member remaining (Konan, Pein, Kisame and Zetsu) as Pein somehow managed to gain control of all the biju's (minus the Kyūbi no Yōkō) with his rin'negan and 'the six bodies of Pein' where used by Pein to extract the Kyūbi from Naruto. Luckily, this was not successful and the Akatsuki was defeated but I won't go into detail about how.

Also, due to Tsunade-sama's death a debate over who would be the next Hokage took place, so I was allowed to be free for a while but I was in hospital due to injuries and was well enough to leave a day after the next Hokage was chosen so it did not make a difference whether the elders decided to decide my fate before a Hokage was chosen.

Kakashi became the sixth Hokage.

We're all doomed.

This village will become porn central with brothels on every street.

Anyway I was lucky that he became Hokage as he took all the good things I did for the village (such as killing a few threats) into consideration. He decided to put me under house arrest for 6 months and I was not allowed to go on missions for two years, but he changed his mind and let me start mission a year early.

I was amazed at how despite me failing him as his favourite pupil and protégé he still treated me the same as before. As cliché as it sounds, we had a special teacher –student relationship as he was one of the few people to actually understand what I was going through and was and is just like me. Now that I'm off probation, I'm going to try to put things right with him.

Naruto and Sakura actually visited me during my probation – Naruto more than Sakura and even when she visited she never came alone but I expected that.

At first there was some awkwardness between Naruto and I, after he punched me though, but his visits were quite enjoyable and he showed some intelligence – not Shikamaru intelligence, but some intelligence nonetheless – since he wasn't as brash and dull as before. He helped me when I had dark moments during my probation and I'm grateful for that and consider him as my best friend (and he considers me the same way)–though unlike him, I will deny it in front of others.

With Sakura there's probably a lot I need to apologize for.

And a lot I need to make up to her.

First, I need to put back the pieces of her heart and move on from there.

Maybe I'll start by taking her to see the sakura bloom. It is fast approaching the time when Hanami occurs.

* * *

_Summer: Warmest season. Period of great happiness._

(Sasuke: 24 years old.)

Well, me being happy hasn't happened since I was eight.

Whilst putting on my wedding kimono ( I was actually ambushed by Naruto, Kakashi, Yamoto-something and that smiley guy who's name I refuse to say as he called me gay) I actually felt anxious,

scared,

nervous,

edgy,

jumpy,

worried,

tense...well they actually mean the same thing but with my uneasiness I can't identify my other emotions. Anyway, above it all I'm happy.

But I didn't show it. Or I think I didn't.

I think maybe a bit of happiness shimmered through my cold facade since the dobe and Kakashi kept smirking at me.

During the ceremony I kept glancing at Sakura just to make sure she didn't think she was making a big mistake and leave. I can admit I was scared she would. I can also admit she looked beautiful. Her kimono was pure white and made her look angelic. I will never let the dobe know this.

When she reached for the sake to perform the ancient custom of the sharing of sake, also known as 'san san kudo', after the priest (who happened to be Kakashi and surprise, surprise, he didn't purposely embarrass us or say anything perverted...really, it was a shock for everyone.) purified us, I actually held my breath. Before taking a sip she look at me and smiled and I released my breath and smiled (well, it was actually a **very** faint smile since Uchihas' don't smile and I've already disgraced the name with my thoughts and the lack of my 'poker face', so I couldn't show my happiness too much.) back.

Thankfully, after this interaction she proceeded on to taking sips from the glass. And I did not miss a second of it. Just like how I won't miss a second of the birth of our child she will be carrying in a few week's time -or more like a few days time. I plan on getting her pregnant as soon as possible.

Hopefully after the birth of our first child she won't mind going through it again...nineteen more times (smirks.).

* * *

**A/N:** Well, that's the end. I personally don't like 'summer' but I couldn't think of anything else to do with it.

I was in the middle of writing something else. Got annoyed with writing it and gave up on it. Whilst trying to sleep after giving up, this came to me. Ideas seem to always come when I'm trying to sleep, sadly I don't sleep well as I worry I'll forget it in the morning.

Also, regards to the 'winter' bit, I just wanted to kill off Uchiha Mandara aka Tobi despite the fact he wasn't who Sasuke spent his life trying to kill... thought the fact that he rambles on about how he spent his whole life building up to that moment might confuse people as he's just only found out about Uchiha Mandara.

Peace!


End file.
